1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hand protectors and grip enhancers and more specifically to pot and pan holders. In particular, the present invention relates to a C-shaped body which increases the ability of a user to grasp objects securely and protect the user's hand from heated surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The gripping of objects could be considered an important aspect of everyday life due to the simple fact that people use their hands to grip objects all the time during the course of the day. Oven mitts, pot holders, and dish holders are most commonly used for holding heated kitchen utensils used during cooking. Since oven mitts are usually large and clumsy, a user may find it difficult to securely grasp the object and further may need help from their other hand to put on the oven mitt. Pot holders do not cover the area to be held very well and can easily slip. Thus, the user's hand is susceptible to the heated utensils unless extra caution is exercised by the user while using oven mitts and pot holders. Hence, neither oven mitts nor pot holders provide a safe and convenient mechanism for handling cooking utensils.
Moreover, due to the conventional size and shape of oven mitts and pot holders, the oven mitts and pot holders themselves are at risk of getting burned when used for cooking purposes. In addition, the food in the cooking utensils may come in contact with the oven mitts and pot holders and become contaminated.
In another approach, gloves are frequently used to protect hands from heated surfaces and enhance gripping. Gloves used for such purposes may suffer from bunching of the material from which they are constructed, causing discomfort. In addition, gloves are prone to deterioration and can be unhygienic when used repeatedly. Furthermore, gloves must be sized to exactly fit the user's hand to provide the user with grip enhancing capabilities and protection from heat.
None of the prevalent prior art solutions provide an effective means for gripping and protecting a user's hand during cooking processes or other activities, especially in situations where the user needs to quickly lift a pot lid, move a pot from a stove, or hold a pot handle with one hand while performing other activities with their other hand.
Therefore, there is a need for a flexible heat resistant grip enhancer that is comfortable and easily bendable for gripping objects along with being simple and inexpensive to manufacture.